Where's Yuna?/3 1/2 weeks later
This is where Yuna is missing and then it goes 3 1/2 weeks later in The Alliance of Berk and Equestria. the blast smoke cleared, there was no sign of Yuna. Princess Luna: Yuna! coughs YUNA!! SWEETIE!!! '''Yu... something and gasps ahead is Nightstar lying on the ground Princess Luna: Yuna. over to the Night Fury see Nightstar's wing patch is completely destroyed while her saddle is empty. Princess Luna: breaking Oh, Yuna. gets on her knees I did this. rest of the crowd walks up Skyla: gasps Hiccup: Oh no. other dragons then look as well Nightstar: her eyes and looks at Luna Princess Luna: I'm so...I'm so sorry... To you and Yuna... tear streams down her cheek Nightstar: her wrapped up wings, revealing she has an unconscious Yuna clutched to her body Princess Luna: Yuna! her and then puts an ear to her chest Oh, she's alive! You brought her back alive! cheers the other dragons roar in glee Princess Luna: Nightstar Thank you... for saving my daughter, great warrior. 1/2 weeks later, we see Yuna laying in her bed Nightstar: as she looks at Yuna then nudges Yuna and slowly the said-foal starts to wake up Yuna: awake Oh, hey Nightstar. Nightstar: Yuna as she gets closer Yuna: I'm happy to see you too, girl. starts to lick Yuna but then steps on her stomach Yuna: '''OW! What-- Uh, I'm in my bedroom. You're in my room! Uh... does my mama and papa know you're in here?! Nightstar: to jump around Yuna's room knocking some fo the knick knacks and other things over Yuna: Okay, okay-- no, Nightstar! Aw, come on... then hops out of her bed when she opens the door, there's Monstrous Nightmare! WHOA!! door Okay, Nightstar. Stay here. opens the door again Scootaloo: Come on, guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go! Yuna: gasp I'm dead! Princess Luna: Not quite. Yuna: Huh? Princess Luna: Ever since you, Nightstar, Hiccup, and Toothless destroyed that huge dragon, we've made opeace with all other dragons and now they live with us. Yuna: Really?! Princess Celestia: Yes, turns out all we needed was a little more of... this. Yuna: You just gestured to all of me. King Solar Flare: Yes, and now thanks to you, an old Alliance has now returned. Nightstar comes out Princess Luna: And we've figured out a way to fix Nightstar's wing. Yuna: How so? Zecora: up with a bowl in her mouth For your Night Fury dragon, I have creating a brew that can fix her wing so she won't be stuck lagging. then walks over to Nightstar and pours the brew into her mouth the hole on Nightstar's wing starts to heal and then it completely seals up! Yuna: No way! Nightstar: at her wing and then flaps it and then growls in satisfactory Yuna: Now you can fly on your own again! Nightstar: growls Princess Celestia: We're keeping them all now. But first, there's one thing that must done first. Yuna: What's that? Princess Celestia: You'll see. Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts